1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to indicating presence of a dominant interferer to a serving base station in a wireless communication environment.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Heterogeneous wireless communication systems commonly can include various types of base stations, each of which can be associated with differing cell sizes. For instance, macro cell base stations typically leverage antenna(s) installed on masts, rooftops, other existing structures, or the like. Further, macro cell base stations oftentimes have power outputs on the order of tens of watts, and can provide coverage for large areas. The femto cell base station is another class of base station that has recently emerged. Femto cell base stations are commonly designed for residential or small business environments, and can provide wireless coverage to mobile devices using a wireless technology (e.g., 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), 1x Evolution-Data Optimized (1xEV-DO), . . . ) to communicate with the mobile devices and an existing broadband Internet connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, . . . ) for backhaul. A femto cell base station can also be referred to as a Home Node B (HNB), a femto cell, or the like. Examples of other types of base stations include pico cell base stations, micro cell base stations, and so forth.
Next generation wireless communication systems (e.g., LTE Advanced, . . . ) can support disparate types of base stations that send downlink transmissions at different power levels. Further, the disparate types of base stations can be deployed in an unplanned manner. Thus, coverage areas associated with the disparate types of base stations can overlap. By way of example, a mobile device, positioned at a given location, can attempt to connect to a base station (e.g., target base station, . . . ) associated with a strongest received downlink signal power. Pursuant to another illustration, the mobile device can attempt to connect to a disparate base station (e.g. target base station, target serving base station, . . . ) associated with a lower received downlink signal power when positioned at the given location. Following this illustration, the mobile device can experience significant interference from non-serving base station(s) (e.g., a non-serving base station associated with a strongest received downlink signal power, . . . ), particularly when attempting to connect to the target base station (e.g., via access procedures, . . . ); hence, access procedure performance can be detrimentally impacted by such interference.